


The Stark's Hound

by Macksayev



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macksayev/pseuds/Macksayev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Starks are in King's Landing for 3 months- a time line change up- Nymeria biting Joffrey happens within the Red Keep and Arya runs off Nymeria at the Dragon Gate hoping her wolf will head back to Winterfell.</p><p>Robert decides to help Ned get Sansa a dog- by gifting the Starks with one Sandor Clegane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stark's Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number two here! I don't have this one as duly outlined as I had Deathless Death, but I have a good idea of where I'd like it to go.
> 
> This fic is based on a SanSan prompt I completely misread, which completely changed this story from the word go~
> 
> I am settling in for this to be a slow-burn type of fic but I have little patience when I want something romantic to happen, so stay tuned haha 
> 
> Girls are aged up- Sansa 16, Arya 13
> 
> Any suggestions or comments are welcome, I love feed back!

It all happened quickly. Too quickly for someone of Lord Hand Eddard Stark's enduring forbearance.

Ned had done what he could- he had not wanted to kill Sansa's direwolf in Nymeria's stead. He pleaded, he promised to send the wolf away, but nothing would be done. Cersei wanted proof of the deed- the death of the direwolf that harmed her Joffrey. Ned had been able to bring Mycah back and beg his innocence. Only blood would sate Cersei- Lady's blood.

Eddard Stark sighed as Robert suggested he get the girl a dog. King Robert laughed then at his own cleverness. "How about a Hound, Ned?" He raised his hand and laughed again. "I'll give your girl a sworn shield. More useful than a direwolf- and he's not like to piss in the rushes," he laughed again. "The Hound! Sandor Clegane is yours now, girl."

Eddard Stark tried to keep his face impassive- the Hound was a butcher, no Knight worthy of protecting his daughter. He could not refuse Robert though. He nodded stiffly, noting that the Hound looked no more pleased to be in possession of the Starks now. At once Cersei and Joffrey began to protest loudly and Ned took that as a sign to leave.

Robert began to yell, his word was law, the Hound was to be Sansa's shield "regardless of whether he was previously a Lanniser dog, whelped, raised, and fucking trained in Casterly Rock!" The King's word was law. He had given the girl a dog for true.

Ned made his way to the Tower of the Hand, aggravated at the clinking of armor he could hear behind him. Of course, the Hound would be following his new Masters. He felt most uneasy that he was far too busy running the Kingdom to make sure the Hound behaved appropriately every second as his daughter's bodyguard. He had only seen the Hound looking at his daughter once, but it had been enough. Eddard Stark was a man- he knew that look.

' _Septa Mordane will see that nothing untoward is allowed_ ,' he comforted himself. Ned stood inside the chamber, looking from his two daughters who may as well be Night and Day- and then the Hound who had a muscle going in his jaw but something in his eyes that looked too much like amusement. It rankled Ned but he pushed forward.

"The King has given you the Hou- Sandor Clegane as a bodyguard Sansa," he started dully- this much was obvious. "However you will still keep Septa Mordane in your company at all times."

He cast a sharp look to the Hound who didn't budge. "And you," he narrowed his eyes, "my daughter is not a Baratheon or a Lannister. She is due respect befitting her station. She won't have any other guards to take up your slack. If I see you drunk or hear of you smelling of wine in her presence the punishment will be severe." He wanted to say more, warn him from daring to even look upon her greedily as he once had- but it wouldn't do to make Sansa uncomfortable. He had great confidence in Septa Mordane keeping propriety in place.

The Hound quite disliked to be threatened, anger was written across his ruined face as he gripped the hilt of his sword and made to move forward- Sansa spoke up fretfully before he had a chance to act.

"Father, I have never seen the Hound drunk while on duty. Anytime he has attended Joffrey in such a state is because he had off from duty and Joffrey called him needlessly," she said, then reddened in realising she had just spoke negatively of her betrothed.

"Oh! You'll snitch on him now because he gets Nymeria run off and Lady killed!" Arya snarled at her sister, balling her fists up. "You rotten liar!" Eddard made to grab Arya away from Sansa who had begun to cower but the Hound separated them first.

"I hope you marry him and he turns rotten and fat- just like his turnip-faced father!" Arya screamed, glaring at her sister. The Hound rasped a laugh, Sansa gasped. "He will not! He looks nothing like the King! He's all golden Lannister!"

Ned froze and looked at Sansa, then Arya. He rose his eyes to the Hound's. "He's not a Baratheon is he," it was not a question Ned poised- he stated it to Sandor Clegane whose countenance became most stern.

"Best get your pups back North," he rasped, "If they know you're sniffing out that tale you're like to be the next after Lady to lose your head," he let a squirming Arya go. She stopped moving at once.

Ned Stark took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you get my daughters and their septa back to Winterfell safely? I need my men here with me.. I won't leave Robert with these lies."

The girls began to protest at once, the Hound growled menacingly and both Stark girls fell silent.

The Hound was quiet a moment, his lip curled in displeasure. "Aye, I can. May as well leave under the cover of dark. You both are in danger here, some bloody Braavosi swordsman is no reason to stay- you have a Master-at-arms at Winterfell who can teach you. And you," he glowered at Sansa, "you know what Joffrey is, what he will become. He is no true knight either, girl."

He looked at both girls, his voice steel-on-stone and low. It said he would brook no arguments. "King's Landing is full of rats and liars and killers." He nodded to Ned. "As long as you give us a fortnight or two before you bring any...truths up, we should be fine to make the Trident and turn east for a ship in Gulltown."

"I have to...see to Lady." He sighed and wiped a hand over his weary face. He looked at his daughters.

"Please wait outside a minute, Clegane. I need to speak with my daughters a moment."

The man was nothing if obedient. He went and closed the door behind himself. A dull, sort of faraway clank told them that he was waiting outside for his charges. He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Arya, Sansa," he paused. "I need you both to be very brave and very careful. Clegane is good with a sword and your Septa will be there to see your protection. I need you to go to your chambers and pack warm travelling clothes- nothing unneccessary, you will have to travel a bit light. I will send your things home to Winterfell later. For now I want to see my girls home safe."

He hugged them in turn, surprised at the ferocity that both showed in their hugs. "Will you be safe?" Sansa asked, her voice thick with unshed tears. Ned brushed her cheek delicately. "I cannot say for sure. Robert will have me at my word but the Lannisters are cunning. I'll be careful, girls. You must be careful as well."

He kept his eyes on Sansa. "You're both becoming beautiful young women and I need you both to protect yourselves." He wanted to say something pointed to Sansa but couldn't find it in him to panic her more than he already had.

"Go on girls, I'll come to your chambers when I've finished in the yard," he said gravely. Sansa cried now, grabbing onto Arya, whimpering a choked apology for Nymeria. Arya seemed uncomfortable- she shrugged off Sansa's hug and patted her shoulder. "We might find her heading North- I ran her out of the Dragon's Gate," Arya murmured hopefully.

Ned exited the chamber and stopped before the Hound. He was leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "I want you to swear something to me. I know you have taken no vows but I need one from you now." The Hound made no movement, so he continued. "Vow that you will keep them safe. You will protect Arya and Sansa from bodily harm and any other danger they should face." The Hound rasped a laugh. "Shall I kneel while repeating your words, Stark?" Before Ned could respond, angrily, no doubt, Clegane stood and pulled his sword from it's sheath.

Arya and Sansa were behind Ned, the Hound made sure to make no threatening gesture as he set his sword at their feet. "I'll make no thrice-damned vows but you'll both be returned to Winterfell. I'll kill any man, woman, child, eunuch, any bastard who dares lay a hand on either of you." He looked at Ned, who stood off to the side. "That good enough for you?" He growled.

Ned nodded and the Hound grabbed his sword up from the stone floor. "Good. Lot's to be done. Send me off with two wolf-pups and an old hen, going to need a few things to keep 'em in comfort," he barked, and Ned took this to mean that he was asking for leave to gather what they'd need. He nodded again. "Return here once it's done." And the Hound was off, grumbling to himself.

He was displeased but Ned felt as if he could trust the Hound. Crazy it may be, but he believed the man wanted to get his daughters to safety. That would be enough for now.


End file.
